Chapter 1
by ColorOfTheWind
Summary: Elsa a supposed to be ordinary girl got chased by life changing dreams. She's been set on a journey where she learns who she really is and what she is capable of. When she meets the Avengers her life would never be what it had used to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**  
><strong>As you can see or you can not, this is my first story :)<strong>  
><strong>I don't promise that it is a master piece but i tried :d<strong>  
><strong>So I will make a crossover with frozen and the avengers but as you will see Elsa isn't a princess and she don't know she have ice powers. <strong>  
><strong>I will give her also more than only ice powers :D I know it isn't really like frozen then but who cares :D <strong>  
><strong>The ~'s and everything between it will be known as the dreams she will get, just saying okay so must you be confused or something...<strong>  
><strong>Okay enough with the mumbling, I hope you will enjoy my it-is-not-a-master piece-but-i-tried-story!<strong>  
><strong>Ps: English is not my first language so sorry for the errors!<strong>

Once upon a time there was a little girl named Elsa. She was an ordinary girl just like her sister Anna. Together with their parents they lived in a place called Arendelle. It was a nice place where everyone knows each other and knew how to live peacefully. The family lived in a cozy house with a big garden on the top of a hill. Her parents weren't rich but they worked hard to get what their children's hearts desired. But to do that they had to go to different countries to get their hard work done. So as usually Elsa and Anna waved their parents goodbye and waited patiently for their return. A month passed and there was still no sign of their parents. As little kids they don't think about of what could have happened of course but the staff members that lived among them knew that this could mean the end. Another month passed and Elsa and Anna were still looking everyday out of the window to catch any sign of their parents. Until one day a young man on a horse came knocking on their door. The girls sprinted to the door but they were too late because the lady already opened the door. The young man handed over a letter. The lady closed the door and begun reading the letter. Her smile faded away and looked sad up at the kids. The other staff members joined the lady and read the letter as well. The lady walked over to Elsa and Anna and kneeled before them, she took a hand of Elsa in one hand and Anna's in her other hand. She tried to explain as good as possible that Elsa and Anna would never see their parents again. Elsa knew what that meant, she knew that her parents were dead. Elsa's eyes were filled with tears when she ran away and locked herself up in her room.  
>At that moment no one have ever seen her again.<p>

**A few years later.**

~ "You'll be fine Elsa." Dad? Dad is that you? Mom? Dad! Please! You promised that you would be there for me! For us! Please come back! Dad, we need you… I need you…~

Elsa opened her eyes, there was a tear rolling down her face. *Sigh* "It was just a dream…" she whispered to herself. Elsa sat up an pulled her blanket around her when she realized that she could see her breath and that is was pretty cold in her room. She wasn't surprised anymore that the temperature had dropped. "Why did you had to go…" Another tear appeared. Elsa was staring in the darkness when a little snowflake landed on her bed. "What?" she looked up and saw that the ceiling was cover with ice. It was snowing now. Elsa looked confused, scared even. She made a bowl with her hand and another snowflake was falling in it. Elsa shook her head. *Snow? Why snow? That the temperature drops ok, but snow! O god if someone sees this… If Anna sees this-*  
>"Ok calm down Elsa. It's ok, just think about the good times…". Elsa whipped her tears away and smiled when she thought about the great times they had as family. How lovely everything was when they all were together. The temperature was rising again and the ice was disappearing. Elsa sighed of relieve. "Maybe it's time to get up."<p>

"Sir the temperature has dropped to -12°C."  
>"I see."<br>"When do we act, sir?"  
>"Soon, but not yet."<br>"Yes sir."

Elsa sneaked out of her room. Really quiet as always because she didn't want to get noticed. By anyone. Her strategy where she sneaks out her room in the earliest morning when she knows that everybody is sleeping so she could walk calmly through the hallways had always worked, till now.  
>"Elsa!" Anna shouted way to enthusiastically. Anna ran to Elsa and gave her a hug. Elsa backed away for a moment, she was scared. Scared of being touched, scared that she would hurt Anna with the icy things that comes up when they like to. It is something she can't control and that's why she is scared the most. She knew that these thoughts would only be a great way to let the temperature drops again so she shook her head and hugged Anna back. "I can't believe I do actually really see you again!" She said overjoyed. "Good morning Anna…" Elsa said with a trembling voice. Anna looked worried to Elsa, "Have you been crying…?". *Oh no… what do I have to say? … Uhm…* "Uhm no… I'm just awake Anna let me be." Elsa lied and forced a smile on her face.<br>"Oh yeah!" Anna giggled, "But anyway I made breakfast so come and eat!"  
>Elsa and Anna were peacefully eating, well, peacefully… Anna was filled with so much joy that she couldn't stop talking to her with her mouth stuffed with food while Elsa was scared as hell that there could happen anything with her mysterious ice that follows her everywhere. When Anna kept on talking Elsa rubbed over her face and sighed. "Are you alright?" Anna asked. "I don't feel so well…" Elsa replied. "What is it? Does your stomach hurt? Or is it your head? Do I need to get a doctor? What if it is seriously? What if it is some disease! Maybe-"<br>"Anna. It's okay, it's just a little headache that's all." Elsa said giggling.  
>"O… Maybe a walk in the garden will help!". Anna stuffed the rest of her sandwich in her mouth, jumped of her seat ,took Elsa's elbow and pulled her to the garden. It was a beautiful day and kind of warm for a early spring morning. And so they were walking in the garden. It was kind of awkward because no one said a word. "Elsa?" Anna started carefully, Elsa looked up. "Do you also have those moments when you think about mom and dad?" Elsa's heart broke when she heard the words mom and dad. It was quiet for a moment, "Of course I do…" Elsa thought about her dream she had and her eyes were filling with tears again. It was getting colder, like really cold and Elsa knew what that meant. "Wow it is really getting cold in here…" Anna said an rubbed her hands. Elsa looked desperate to her sister. The head ache was getting worst and felt like she's getting shot in her head. "Oww!" Elsa shouted out, she grabbed her head and fell on her knees.<p>

"Sir we need to do something!"  
>"No."<br>"But sir-"  
>"Not. A. Word."<p>

"Elsa!" Anna ran to her and wanted to lay her hand on Elsa's shoulder.  
>"No!" she backed away from Anna. "Please, don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you…"<br>"Hurting me? Elsa what are you talking about?" Anna said with a trembling voice. In the meantime there were clouds forming and it kept on getting colder. Elsa felt another shot in her head, she tried to get. It began to snow. "Snow? How can it be snowing in this time of the year?!" Anna shouted out, Elsa heard that she was scared. Once again, a shot of pain flew through Elsa's head. "Oww!" Elsa grabbed her head and felt on the ground. The last thing Elsa saw was Anna running inside to get help.

**Will be continued...**  
>So... I hope you liked it.<br>I have to admit the end isn't like I hoped it would be. If you are interested the next chapter will come next week! :D  
>&amp; if you have any reactions or comments or anything you can tell, but don't be too hard please :D<p>

See you next week! xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there peeps, here is chapter 2! **

* * *

><p><em>Everything is pitch black.<br>_"We have no quarrel with your people."  
>"And an ant has no quarrel with a boot."<br>"Are you trying to step on us?" Trying to step on us? Do you mean like conquering us? Like taking over the planet? What is that blue glow? Could that mean anything?~

Once again, Elsa opened her eyes slowly but wanted them to close again. Her head was pounding and she was still weak.  
>"Try to stay awake ma'am." A warm voice said to her. Elsa turned her head and saw a middle-aged man sitting next to her. He had short brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing a suite. He smiled at her and she had to admit, that smile was really charming. Elsa cleared her troth and took the oxygen mask off "Who are you?"<br>Before he answered he putted the mask back on, "I'm Phill Coulson." He answered politely. Elsa looked around her, there was so much to see. She looked from the man to the table to the equipment next to her bed. She looked through the whole room when she looked confused at the wall in front of her, there was a window. She couldn't see through it but she was sure that the people on the other side definitely could see her. Coulson saw the confusing look on Elsa's face, "Don't worry about that." Elsa didn't know why, but after Coulson said that she felt more safe. Elsa yawned, she was tired. "It is late, you should get some rest." Coulson said. She nodded as answer. Coulson stood up and walked toward the door "Goodnight Elsa." He said with a gentle smile. It was quiet for a second when Elsa took her mask off again "How do you know my name?" He looked up at her "Goodnight." He said again and Elsa let him be. She was too tired to worry about that. A few minutes later she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Elsa woke up early, she did felt much better though. Her head was clear and she was more aware of what have happened. She remembered the small talk she had with Coulson, *How did he know my name? And how did I even got here…* Elsa took her mask off and pulled all the strings out off her arm and pulled the patches off her chest. The machines next to her started beeping but she didn't care. *Anna… where is Anna!* A pang of panic flew through her heart. Elsa stood up fast and ran out of the door and stood still. "Whoaaaaah…" Elsa said softly. She didn't know what she saw. The halls where endless long, the walls were covered with beautiful paintings, on the floor laid a red carpet and on the side stood more knight armors then people where in Arendelle. She was stunned because she had never seen something like this, she was just standing there looking amazed when the beeping sounds of the machines took her out of her trance. Elsa shook her head, "Anna…" she whispered. The place looked so huge she didn't knew where to go. Elsa heard footsteps coming her way, she didn't knew from which way it came from so she closed her eyes and focused her on the steps. She was really good at this though, Elsa was so concentrated on the footstep she didn't even heard the beeping sounds anymore. Then she turned her head slightly to the left. "Got ya." The steps where coming faster and she also heard them talking but she couldn't understand what they were saying. She had to do something so she decided to run, she had no idea where she was running to but everything was better than getting caught and she had to find Anna.<p>

* * *

><p>Coulson and Fury where approaching the room where Elsa had to be, "She is gone…" Coulson said with some kind of disbelieve. "You don't say so." Fury replied. "She can't be far."<br>Fury took his micro that was pinned on he's coat. "Attention to all units, patient number zero is missing. I want everyone to stop with what they're doing and starts focusing on finding her. She is first priority right now." Coulson frowned his eyebrows "You're acting like she is a criminal."  
>"If we don't find her in time and some information will be revealed to her, " Fury leaned over to Coulson "then she will be a danger. Not only to herself but also to us, and you know that."<br>"Yes sir…" Coulson said and Fury left the room. Coulson sighed and rubbed his face "I have to find her." and so, he also ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>Elsa ran behind a corner, she had been running for a while and was getting tired. She leaned against the wall to catch some breath. She thought she had lost them when she heard again some footsteps. But this time it was like they were running. There was no time for running away again so she had to hide behind a knight armor. Elsa heard them mumbling about something but she wasn't sure about what, she was lucky the guards weren't paying attention and ran past her. The coast was clear now. Elsa walked through the hall, this one was different than the others she had seen. It was kind of cozier and the paintings… they weren't knights on horses and landscapes, no they were paintings of a family. It wasn't just a regular family, it was more like a royal family. Elsa didn't paid much attention for hiding anymore. She kept on walking when there was a painting that caught her attention so she got closer to it. It was a painting where the king and queen where enjoying a picnic in the garden and then Elsa noticed a little child sitting next to the king. It was a pretty little girl, with white hair and sea blue eyes. Elsa frowned her eyebrows and took a step closer to it. She was standing right in front of it, she couldn't get her eyes of the little princess. Elsa reached out to the painting, and laid her hand on it. Elsa closed her eyes and could hear the little princess giggling and the parents laughing. She could hear them talking , "<em>Oh little princess off mine, we adore you so much! Come on Elsa.<em>" Elsa backed away from the painting, she walked backwards and bumped into a knight armor which fell over and made a lot of noise. Elsa didn't pay attention to it and looked only at the painting. "This can't be…" she whispered to herself and there was a tear rolling down her cheek. "This can't be…" she said again but this time louder. "This can't.. I-I can't.. what about Anna?..." she said with a trembling voice and another tear appeared. The temperature was dropping fast and there was ice forming around the paintings. Elsa was scared and that made things only worst. It was snowing and there was heavy wind coming out of nowhere. She began crying and turned around and around and was desperate when she saw ice forming everywhere.

* * *

><p>Coulson was running through a hall when he heard a lot of noise. He stopped and looked around "Where are you Elsa…" he stroke he's hand through his hair and sighed. He was giving up on finding Elsa when he saw fog coming out of the Royal Family Portrait hall. "O no…" he said and ran toward that hall. He stopped behind the corner and reached his hand out to the fog. He shivered when he touched it. "Ice…" he whispered. "This is Agent Coulson for Fury, over."<br>"This is Fury, tell me what you got Agent."  
>"I think I found her. I'm in the Royal Family Portrait hall but…"<br>"But what. Do you see her?"  
>"No that's the thing… the hall is filled with fog. I don't see a thing."<br>"Fog?!"  
>"Yes, fog."<br>"Ok, stay where you are. We're on our way."  
>"We? Sir, she is just a girl!"<br>"This girl is a danger."  
>"What are you going to do? Kill her?" Coulson said angry.<br>"If I have to, yes." Coulson was shocked, how could Fury be so heartless. He was speechless…  
>"Like I said, stay where you are. And don't you dare to go to her alone." You could hear a click what meant that the conversation was over. Coulson couldn't believe that Fury really said that. Anger was filling his heart. Coulson shook his head, he took a deep breath and walked into the fog.<p>

* * *

><p>"Elsa?" Coulson yelled into the fog. No answer. The further he walked into it how colder it got. At some point it began to snow. Coulson made a bowl with his hand and the snow was falling in it. Normally he had to be worried or scared because it was snowing inside the castle. But actually, he was fascinated. He had never seen something like this, he smiled a little. "Elsa?" he yelled again. The fog was slowly getting thinner. Coulson stopped, he squeezed his eyes and thought that he could see a silhouette. "Elsa?" he said carefully.<p>

* * *

><p>Elsa still stood before the painting. She couldn't got her eyes of it. Her tears where flowing over her face. She was so scared, the fog made her feel trapped. She couldn't control her fears like she was used to. Coulson saw Elsa standing before the portrait. "Oh no…" his heart broke when he saw what Elsa was looking at. "Elsa…" he said and came carefully closer to her. Elsa looked up at him, "This can't be right?" she said with a trembling voice. Coulson didn't answer and was still coming closer. "Please don't… I don't want to hurt you…" she said and walked slowly backwards. "You don't have to be afraid of that." He reached his hand out to her like he would give her a hand. Elsa backed away from it and made a move with her hands as sign that he had to stay away. "Please… stay away…" she moved her hands a little bit forward and two blasts of ice flew toward Coulson. He could have avoid one of them and it flew through the fog but the second one hit him right on his chest. He fell on the ground. Elsa screamed and she looked down at her hands, she was so terrified. Coulson groaned and then he stood up slowly. "What have I done… How can this even happen?" Elsa whispered to herself. "Elsa…" Coulson said soft he was only a few feet away from her.<p>

* * *

><p>Fury ran with a group of 15 other Agents to the Royal hall. He couldn't believe his eye when he saw the fog. "Coulson? Coulson!" He didn't saw him anywhere. And then he realized that Coulson ignored his order and did went to Elsa. "You son of a *****." Fury said irritated. "Are you ok sir?" one of the agents said. "We have to go, Coulson might be in danger." The group stood before the huge cloud of fog when Fury noticed something blue coming their way. It became getting closer and closer. Fury squeezed his eyes. "Duck!" Everyone laid on the ground and the blast of ice Coulson avoided flew through the fog against the wall where Fury and the Agents were. "Ice?" Fury whispered. "Coulson!" Fury yelled and ran into the fog.<p>

* * *

><p>"I-I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mentioned to do that! I-I don't even know how that's possible! I'm so sorry…" Elsa was crying like there was no tomorrow. Coulson finally reached her, he took her shoulders and he hugged her. Together they fell on their knees and when they hit the ground the fog disappeared and so did the snow and ice. Coulson's heart was racing and his head was pounding but he got her, that was the only thing that counts. "I got you…" Coulson said and he pulled her even closer, "I got you, you're safe now." He was trembling and had so much pain in his chest.<br>"I'm so sorry…" Elsa said crying, and she did felt safe in his arms. Fury and the Agents kept on running when the fog disappeared, then he stopped and so did the others. He saw Coulson sitting on the ground with Elsa in his arms and then he noticed the ice on his chest. Coulson looked up at him and Fury nodded. "Gentlemen, please leave us alone for the moment." Fury said to the Agents and so they did. Elsa looked up when she heard his voice. She was confused for a moment *his voice sounds familiar*. Elsa whipped away her tears and looked at the ice on Coulson' chest. "Are you alright?" she asked. She stood up and took Coulson's hand and pulled him up. He groaned, "I'm ok..." After he said that he fainted. Elsa was right on time and caught him, she took his arm and pulled it over her shoulder so he could lean on her, "He needs help." Elsa said to Fury and he nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>So... what do you think? :3 I know it took a while longer then I promised but I don't always had the time to write, I'm sorry! You have no idea how much I re-wrote it and I still didn't like it myself - - ' I hope you did! <strong>


End file.
